Loving the Friend
by whatsername104
Summary: Lily is in love with one of her closest friends, James Potter. One flaw? He has a girlfriend ...
1. Chapter 1

Lily, can you help me with my Potions homework?" Kitty Kinkle asked. She was Lily's best friend since they were babies. She had red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and was about 5'7". Lily looked exactly the same, but she had darker hair, and stunning emerald green eyes.

"Yeah. When?"

"Tonight," she said looking at the door. They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, and Kitty was looking for her boyfriend, Sirius Black. They had been going out since the end of their fifth year, and they were now just starting their seventh.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to them with his best friend James Potter.

"Hey Siri," she said as they kissed. Lily and James rolled their eyes and groaned

"What?" Sirius said innocently

"Do you always have to snog every waking hour of the day?" Lily asked as she gathered her things to go to class.

"Um, Yeah," Kitty said

"Whatever," Lily said as she and James left the Great Hall.

"Jeez, they are always at it," James said

"Yeah," Lily said with a smile. Why are you always smiling?" he asked her

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you talk or something, you are always smiling," he said.

"James! I've been looking for you," a girl's voice cried. It was Scarlett Cambridge, James' girlfriend. She was a girl about 5'4", platinum blonde hair, and had just about every guy drooling at her feet. Not that Lily didn't either, it was just that she didn't really like to get caught up in the whole dating scene. She and Lily were always competing at everything. They were both top of the class, great at Qudditch, and had good looks. Scarlett just had the boyfriends, but Lily was Head Girl.

"Guess what? There is going to be a ball in December, and its going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed to James.

"Cool,' he said. "Yes, I know. Lily, who are you going with?"

"I dunno. I'll see in, December maybe?" she said very sarcastically. Scarlett didn't notice, but James did. He smiled, even though she was basically dissing his girlfriend.

"Well, I think you should have a decent person, though I already have one," she said looking into his brown hazel eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'll get back to you," she said as she rolled her eyes. Scarlett saw her.

"Well, I have to go to class. See you," she said as she kissed him. Lily was glad that she left. Lily had always like James ever since their fifth year, about the time they started hanging out because Kitty was going out with Sirius. Scarlett and James had started going out about the same time. Lily had gone out a couple of times with James' friend Remus Lupin, but they decided they would be better off as friends.

"You are still smiling," he pointed out." She realized he was right. She always smiled, but it was only around him. They go tot the classroom, and she just shrugged as they took their seats.

#!&

"Lily, c'mon. I really need help on this," Kitty said as they were walking out of the Great Hall after dinner. Lily was talking with James

"Okay, fine," lily said as she ran to catch up to Kitty,' Jeez, what is the hurry?'

"I need to tell you something,''Kitty said as she practically ran into the common room. What?" Lily asked as they walked in

"I think I might be pregnant," she whispered in her ear. Lily's eyes went big," Are you gonna say something?"

"Are you positive?" Lily said as she walked up to her room

"No," Kitty said softly.

"Good."

"Well, what if I want a baby?"

"Why would you want one right now? We have school, and work and-"

"I know Lily, I just, I dunno ... "

"Kitty, get a hold of yourself," Lily said," You need to think about it. Do you think Sirius is gonna stand by you? I think he is, but you never know. Look at your parents. Your mum had you when she was eighteen, and your dad was going to leave her if his parents hadn't been so rich. Just think about it."

"Lily, I think I know what I and doing," Kitty explained. "I know. Your smart, I just, I don't think you should be having a baby right now."

"I know," Kitty said sitting next to Lily on the bed in her dorm

"Have you told Sirius?"

"No, because I'm not sure yet-"

"Wait. This means you, you... Kitty! Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping with him?" Lily exclaimed

"Because, I just didn't?"

"Ugh, Kitty, I just, ugh," Lily couldn't finish her sentence

"Lily, don't get mad."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Lily, I'm not pregnant," Kitty whispered in her ear that morning on the way down to breakfast.

"Good. Now lets never talk about it again," Lily said as they sat down.

"Okay."

"Hey Kit," Sirius said as he came up to them

"Hey,"she said kissing him. A couple of minutes later, James walked up.

"Wait, am I in the right place? They aren't kissing," he said as he sat down.

"James!' Scarlett called. Lily looked at Kitty, and they both rolled their eyes.

"Hi Scarlett,"Sirius said

"Hey Black. James, you won't believe what I just found out. Amos, from my house-"

"I know. Continue," James interrupted

"Yes, well, he told me that he wants to go the ball with Lily!" Scarlett exclaimed. She looked at Lily and said," Lily, isn't that great!"

"Yeah, just great," she said very unexcitedly

"yes, well, see you in class," she said as she and James got up and left.

"Looks like they have some groove to get out," Sirius said. Kitty laughed, but Lily didn't.

"I think I will go see what Remus is doing," Sirius said. Kitty mouthed thanks to him as he got up and left.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily said as she slammed her fork down. Kitty raised her eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I love James Potter. Happy?"

"I knew it. And you hate it when Scarlett does things like that? Yeah, well, I don't feel like that about him, and I hate her," Kitty said. Yeah, well, do you know how it feels?"

"Yeah. I felt like that when her friend Marilyn Williams was going out with Sirius. I hated her. Don't worry, James will get over her," she said as they got up to go to class

"Are you sure? He seems to favor her, and always has."

"No, remember when he was always bothering you about going out with him?" Kitty said "Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lily, wait," James called after her. She turned around and smiled. She loved the way he said her name. It made her feel warm inside.

"Hey James. What is t?" she said as he caught up to her.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you could help me with the Charms homework," he said as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why don't you ask Scarlett?"

"I did," he said as her heart turned upside down, " But Professor Flitwick gave us harder work because we are ahead of their class."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I can help you. I think I already finished it, like a couple of days ago," she said with a small grin.

"Thanks," he said kissing her cheek softly. What did that mean. Did he like her, or just as a friend? As these thoughts were running through her head, James was talking to her.

"Lily, earth to Lily. Can you help me NOW?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Yeah, just let me go get it from my, um, dorm," she said as she ran upstairs.

"What do you mean he kissed you?" Kitty asked. They were supposed to be sleeping, but Lily had so much to tell. They were sitting in the window seats of the Bay window that looked over the lake.

"He said thanks, and then softly kissed my cheek," she gushed.

"Oh, then that might not mean anything," Kitty said as if nothing really happened.

"What do you mean?"

"When a guy, especially one with a girlfriend, kisses you on the cheek, it doesn't really mean anything, just that he probably likes you as a good friend. Sorry Lils," Kitty said as she hugged her. Lily never let anyone call her Lils except Kitty. It was like a name Kitty made for her. Like Lily started calling her Kitty. Her real name was Mary Katharine, and that was just her first name.

"Thanks Kitty. I just want to ask you something I thought of, out of the blue. Why do you let other people call you Kitty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I only let you call me Lils, because it doesn't sound right coming from other people, but I thought only I could call you Kitty," Lily explained

"oh, well, I dunno. Maybe they heard you call me that, and they just assumed. I don't call you Lils all the time. You only call me Kitty," she explained.

"Okay, whatever," Lily said as she crawled into bed.

"Hey, Lily, I just wanna say thanks, again," James said as he laughed

"Okay, your welcome then," she said. They were walking to their first class, Potions.

"Yeah, okay. Bye," he said as he went to go stand outside the dungeon with Scarlett. They had Potions with Hufflepuff today.

"So, what did he say?" Kitty asked her when she walked up.

"Where's Sirius?" Right when she said that, Kitty pointed to Sirius going to Professor Dumbledore's office, by Professor Mcgonagall.

"What happened?" Lily said as she laughed. She wasn't surprised though.

"I actually don't know," Kitty said. Just then, their Professor, let them come in.

"So, Lily, are you going on the next Hogsmeade trip?" Scarlett asked her during Potions. They were to be in groups of three, and Scarlett wanted to join hers and Kitty's group. Lily gave Kitty a look, and Kitty gave her a pitiful one back.

"Um, yeah, I might," Lily answered very cautiously.

"Oh, good then! Amos is going too, and you both would have a ball together," Scarlett said as if she were Lily getting asked out by James. But then again, Lily didn't want to go with Amos.

"Um, Scarlett? I don't like Amos," Lily said

"You don't? Why? What's not to like?"

"Um, I don't really know, I just don't like him. If you think he is so nice, why don't you go out with him?"

"Because I have a boyfriend silly. You know, that guy you are practically best friends with," Scarlett said in her ditzy voice.

"Well, why don't you set him up with Maralin?" Lily asked. Scarlett looked as if she was about to cry. Kitty gave her a look that said to shut up. Lily mouthed the word why to her. 'I'll explain later' she mouthed back. Lily nodded

"Oh, I'm sorry Scarlett. Fine, I just don't like him, okay?"

"Fine, who do you like?" Lliy's heart stopped. She looked at Kitty, who was biting her lip. She then averted her eyes toward James, but she knew she couldn't tell Scarlett. Scarlett had the biggest mouth in the world.

"Um, nobody," Lily managed to say.

"I think you are lying."

"Am not. I don't like anyone. I don't care what you say," Lily said. She felt her heart go up and down, knowing James would never like her. Scarlett studied her face.

"Why do you hang out with James?"

"What?"

"Why do you hang out with James? I thought you hated his guts. If you can't give me a reason, then I don't think you should talk to him ever again," Scarlett said smugly, as if she was marrying him. Lily couldn't believe her ears. Was Scarlett telling her who to hang out with?

"Fine, you want to know who I like? I like James. There you go. Now go and spread it all around-"

"Please clean up your things. Class is just about over," the Professor said

"What ! You like James?" Scarlett exclaimed very loudly. The whole class became quiet. They all looked at Lily, even James. He looked straight into her eyes.

"So, Lily Evans likes James Potter. Well, you get away from him," Scarlett whispered the last sentence to her. All Lily could do was swallow. Hard.

&

By the time dinner was over, the whole school knew Lily liked James.

"Lily, why didn't you tell?" Sirius asked

"Because I DON"T like him. He was just the first person I could think of," Lily lied

"Really? I don't think so," Scarlett said as she came up behind them. She walked to the end of the table where James was eating with Remus and his other friend, Peter Pettigrew.

"God, I hate her," Lily said

"So, you do like him," Sirius said.

"Fine, I do, but don't say anything. If anyone asks or blah, I just like him as a friend," Lily said. He and Kitty agreed that they would tell people that.

As Lily was walking to the common room, she heard a voice call after her.

"Lily, Lily..." Lily turned around and saw Kitty running after her.

"Hey. I thought you were-"

"Lily, come see what's going on!" Kitty grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her to the Great Hall. There, she saw James and Amos fighting.

"Why are they fighting?" Lily whispered in Kitty's ear.

"Because, Amos came up to James and punched him because he thinks something happened between the two of you," Kitty said

"But nothing-"

"That's what James said, but Amos said that Scarlett told-"

"Scarlett?" Lily started scanning the crowd for her.

"Looking for James, Evans?" she heard Scarlett say behind her.

"No, I was looking for you," Lily said glaring at Scarlett.

"Why? I thought you liked James?" Scarlett's friends sniggered behind her.

"No, I don't. I just wanted-"

"What is going on here?" Professor Mcgonagall said as she pushed through the crowd

"I expect you to act more like a Head Boy. Mr. Potter, I hope you will think next time you decide to-"

"But, Professor-"

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore was finished talking Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"As I was saying, I think I will have to take 50 points from-"

"50! Professor, I didn't even start it! Amos came up to me and-"

"I have already taken care of Mr. Diggory, so please, I would like you to let me speak, Mr. Potter!" Professor Dumbledore was getting angry.

"Um, Professor, may I go? I didn't really do-"

"Ms. Evans, please stay here. I would like to know how you fit in here."

"I actually, um, don't know. I was on the way to the, um, common room, when, Kitty, um, came up to me, and-"

"Okay then Ms. Evans, you may go."

"What happened?" Kitty was waiting outside the door for her.

"Nothing to me. I didn't stay long enough to-"

"God dammit!"

"Prongs, what happened?" Sirius asked. They were a little down the hall from them.

"That bastard-"

"James! There you are! I'm so sorry. Are you-"

"Scarlett, where the hell did you get the idea that Evans and I slept with each other? Why the hell did you tell Amos that?" James yelled at her

"James, I, I..." Scarlett started to pretend to cry.

"Scarlet, I'm sick of this. Why did you do that?"

"Well, because she likes you, and Amos likes her, and-"

"She doesn't like James," Sirius interrupted

"Yes she does. She told me in Potions."

"Did she stutter?"

"What?"

"Did she pause or anything in her sentence?" James asked.

"Um, I don't think she did," Scarlett said," Why?"

"That means she doesn't like James. She gets nervous around that stuff. Like when she like Remus last year," Sirius explained.

"That's what you think Black. She does too like James, and so now that I told her to stay away from him-"

"You did what!" James exclaimed. They had started walking again, so Lily and Kitty had to hide behind a statue.

"James, don't get mad," Scarlett said as she put her arms around him. He just pushed her off. They were far enough ahead that Lily and Kitty could start following them.

"Scarlett, why would you do that?"

"Because, I thought you would stop loving me, and marry her and-"

"Marry her?"

"Well, if we broke up, then, well you would probably go out with her and marry her. But if we didn't, then you would-"

"Why would I think about getting married now? Scarlett, I'm sick of your shit. You are right, we are going to break up," James said. He gazed at her for a moment, and then stormed off. Sirius followed him. Scarlett just stood there and cried.

"So, are you happy?" Maralin asked Lily in the morning.

"What are you talking about?"

"You so know. You love James, and he broke up with Scarlett last night."

"Well, I thought you two hated each other," Kitty butted in

"That is our business," she said, and then walked away.

"Goodness," Lily said. Ever since she woke up, people had been coming up to her to tell her that Scarlett and James had broken up.

"Yeah. I wish everyone would-"

"Hey," Sirius cut off what Kitty was going to say," Have any of you seen James?"

"No."

"Oh, well-"

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" James came running up to them. He looked at Lily, but just stared into her eyes, like he was looking for something to read.

"So, Evans, you are happy right?" Scarlett had stopped her in the hall on the way to class from lunch

"Scarlett, shut up."

"Why? You have your love now. You should be happy."

"As I told you before, I don't like James. Why can't you get that in your filthy, shitty head?" Lily stormed off.

"Kitty, I need help," Lily said as they went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Why is that Lils?"

"Because, nobody will leave me alone. Its like they all blame me for James and Scarlett's break-up," Lily explained. Kitty didn't say anything.

"What? What do you know?"

"Well, James and Scarlett made up. Sirius told me not to tell you because he knew you would get mad and all, so I didn't, but I think you should know," Kitty said with a sorry face.

"Um, it's okay. I. I'm fine. It will, be, okay," Lily said slowly

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive," Lily said looking at the floor


	3. Chapter 3

Um, Lily, can I talk to you?" James said. He and Lily were on their night duty.

'Um, yeah, I guess. Sure," she said a little uneasily

"I know that it's been really, um, weird between us, and, um, I wanted to make, um, sure, that, well, if everything was okay with us?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was also kinda wonderin' if you, you know..." He couldn't finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to say. She tried to answer him with ease, but it was hard, though she managed to.

"No, James, I don't, I don't like you," she said, hitting herself on the head in the inside. 'Dammit! I shouldn't have stumbled" she thought

"Oh, okay," he said. Was she just hearing things, or did James sound a little disappointed.

"James, why are you, and, um, Scarlett still going out?" she asked him. She felt odd, because she was only thinking that, and she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Kitty and I were walking back from Dumbledore's office yesterday, and-"

"You heard it? You heard it all?" he asked softly. Lily gulped before answering.

"Um, yes, I did," she answered just as softly.

"Oh, well, I dunno, I think I just felt mad and all. She was being a pisshead yesterday, so I just got a little mad, I guess. I didn't mean to break up with her," he said looking at the floor, and then at her.

"Oh," Lily said. She felt like crying," And why did you fight Amos?"

James never answered her.

"There you are," Kitty exclaimed when Lily got to the dorm.

"I was on duty. I told-"

"I know, but you are a half hour late," Kitty said with an evil grin.

"Kitty, he has a-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Everyone is saying that they aren't really going out. He just promised to take her to the-"

"No, they are. He told me. I asked him about last night, and all he said was that she was being a piss head, and he thought it was a good idea at the time and all, so they never really broke up," Lily said in a depressed voice.

"I'm sorry Lily. I wish it would be easier for you." "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Lily just started to laugh.

"Lils, wake up," Kitty said as she shook Lily

"What is going on?"

"Wake up! You slept in, and we have class in like, five minutes!" Kitty yelled.

"Ahhh!" Lily rushed out of bed, but heard Kitty laughing, meaning she was playing a joke. It was Saturday.

"Kitty! Never, do that again," Lily said as she chased Kitty. What she didn't realize was that Kitty was leading her into the boys dorms.

"Sirius, Lily is going to hurt me!" Kitty exclaimed as she jumped into his bed.

"God dammit, Kit, can't you do a charm on her or something?" he said groggily.

"Wake up," she said kissing him. She kissed him for a very long time.

"Oh, jeez," Lily said as she ran into the room and saw what was going on. She turned around, but just as she was about to leave, James walked in. With a towel around his waist. Lily accidentally swung her arm, which knocked the towel off. Lily smiled at James, whose eyes went big, as he looked down. Lily looked down to see what was wrong. Lily's eyes went big too. She quickly turned around, and then James grabbed her arms and put her in front of him before Kitty and Sirius could see what was going on. Right then, they finished kissing.

"Lily, you look like you saw a ghost," Kitty said

"Oh, no, I just think I saw a worm. A fat one," she said running off laughing. Kitty and Sirius looked at each other with a look, and then turned to James, who was blushing like mad.

"Why did you leave so fast?" Kitty asked Lily when she got back to the dormitory, where Lily had just finished getting ready. All Lily could do was blush.

"What happened?"

'Iaccidentlyknockeddownhistowelandsawjamespotter'spenis,"Lily said really fast

"I heard the word penis. Now tell."

"I knocked down his towel, and saw ... " Lily couldn't finish her sentence, though she didn't have to.

"What! Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to, I kinda looked down cause he was, and ... ugh!"

"Lils, you are scarred for life," Kitty said

"Well duh, I know that. It was so-"

"Please, no details," Kitty said

"O, yeah, sorry," Lily said as she started to giggle uncontrollably. Kitty stared at her, and then started to giggle too.

When Lily woke up the next morning, she was glad it was Sunday because then she didn't have to face James.

"Lily, hurry up. We have to go to Hogsmeade," Kitty said as she quickly applied some lip gloss. Great. She forgot about Hogsmeade.

"Um, I'm not feeling very well. You go," Lily said, pretending to cough. Kitty raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just come. You won't see James or anything. Scarlett is going to make sure of it," Kitty said sitting on her bed.

"I know, its just I always go with you, and you never have time with Sirius by yourself. Plus, I have some stuff to do," she said as she sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just do me a favor," Lily said going to her trunk.

"What?"

"Bring me some chocolate," Lily said handing Kitty some money.

"Fine. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go. Just don't make out the whole time, or else you won't be able to get the chocolate," Lily smiled.

"Fine," Kitty said as she shook her head.

Lily was glad to be by herself. She needed her time alone. She quickly got dressed in regular muggle clothes, and went to the Library. On her way down, she saw Remus sitting on a bench. She sat next to him.

"Hello Remus," she said with a smile," What are you reading?"Hey Lily. I actually don't know," he said looking at the cover," James told me to read it. He said Scarlett gave it to him."

"Why do you make it sound as if Scarlett is the plague or something?" Lily asked confused. She thought all guys loved Scarlett.

"She is. All she ever does is piss me off. Everything either seems to be about her, or the latest trend, or some other shit like that," he said.

"Well," Lily was appalled," Remus, have you ever said such vulgar words before?"

"No," he said with a smile. Lily laughed.

"Well, let me see that book," Lily said as she took it from his hands. She studied the cover, and then read the inside flap.

"You do know this is a romance novel? And not really something that a guy like you would enjoy?" Lily said holding it up so he could read the cover. It was called Forever.

"I'm guessing you have read it?" he asked

"Yes," Lily said," And it scarred me for life." Remus looked scared.

"Well, let me put it away so then I can give it back to James."

"James read it?"

"No. He told me Scarlett gave it to him to let me read it," Remus said as they got up and walked towards the library.

"That would explain a lot. Hasn't this happened before?"

"Yeah, but last time I said I wouldn't read it, scarlett started crying, and James got all pissed-"

"I get it," Lily said holding up her hand

"yeah. Well, I have to go," he said

"Yeah. Talk to you later," she said as she walked into the Library.

"Lily, wait."

"Yes?"

"Well, I know we tried already and all, but I was wondering if, we could, if you would, go to Hogsmeade, with, with me next month."

"Um, Remus, I-"

"Its okay if you don't, but..."

"Okay. Fine. I'll go with you," she said

"Thanks. Well, see you later," he said. He was bright red.

"He what!" Kitty shrieked in the Great Hall. Everyone looked at her.

"What? Is there something wrong?' she snapped

"But he asked you out?"

"Yes, and I said yes be-"

"Lily! Why? I thought you liked James," she muttered under her breath.

"I do, but he asked me, so I said yes. Besides, James already has a girlfriend, and-"

"That never stopped you before," Kitty pointed out.

"I know. But you can tell they were made for each other, so-"

"Lily, think about it. When Scarlett sees the two of you together, she turns jealous. You and James are perfect-"

"Kitty, shut it," Lily said hoarsely and quietly. Kitty turned around to see Sirius and James talking. James looked at Lily, and turned beet red.

"Lily!" Lily and Kitty rolled their eyes. Lily turned around

"Scarlett, how are you?" Lily said in a high preppy voice.

"Great! So, are you going to the dance yet?"

"Um, yeah," Lily said

"Oh, with who?"

"None ya," she said as she turned back around to talk to Kitty.

"Well, then if you won't tell me, I'll just have to ask James. He will know," she said as she walked to James. Lily grabbed Kitty's hand and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because. I don't want James to know that-"

"Lily, there you are. I wanted to ask you something," James said as he walked up to them.

"OH, yeah, what?"

"Well, I wanted to know who you were going to the dance with."

"Oh, um, Remus," she said as she gulped hard.

"Oh, well, talk to you later I guess," he said as he turned around. Lily looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow. Kitty shrugged.

When lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room that night, Kitty was waiting for her.

"Lily, guess what I found out?"

"What?" Lily asked as she walked to her dorm.

"James is going to propose to Scarlett after the dance next Friday!" Kitty said horridly

"What!" Lily exclaimed

"Yes. Sirius told me. He said that James thinks you like Remus," Kitty said

"What would me liking Remus have to do-"

"If James likes you, then finds out you like Remus, wouldn't he-"

"Does Sirius know I look him?"

"Um, yes?"

"Kitty! How could you? What if he slips or something, and tells James?" Lily exclaimed

"He won't. I promise," Kitty vowed. Lily sat on her bed.

"Marry her?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, I know. Are you going to be okay?" Kitty asked as she sat next to her.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she put her head on Kitty's shoulder.

"I don't think you should worry. All you have to do is get a great dress for Friday, and-"

"That's a problem. Scarlett always has the best dresses and make-up and hair. I mean-"

"I know. My sister has her fashion store. When she came to Hogwarts, she hated Scarlett's sister. She won't let anyone from her family into the tore, and my sister has some of the best dresses and dress robes in the world. I'll ask her to get you something tomorrow, and you will have a dress by next Thursday. Don't worry. You will look so much better than her," Kitty explained

"But-"

"You two will go out. You are meant for each other. You are a Gemini, and he is and Aries. I researched it. You are supposed to be together. Just like Sirius and me. He is a Libra, and I am an Aquarius-"

"Kit, stop with the horoscopes. I get it," Lily said as she climbed into her bed.

"Fine, but I am right. And when I am, I will rub it in your face," she said as she turned her light off.

"Fine, whatever," she answered as she turned her light off too.

"Lils, wake up, we have class," Kitty said

"I am awake. I just don't want to get out of bed," Lily said groggily.

"Yeah, well we have class in ten minutes!"

"Lily jumped out of bed and got into the shower. She quickly got dressed and rushed out the door.

"Wait, I forgot my bag," she said as she quickly came in and out again," Wait? You aren't bluffing are you?" Kitty shook her head.

"Then why?"

"Because, we have class in half an hour, I just knew that you were going to sleep in," Kitty said with a grin as she walked past Lily and out the door. Lily groaned with anger.

"Hola Kitty," Sirius said when they got to the Great Hall. Lily stared at Kitty.

"Kitty, are you sure we didn't step onto a train that took us to Spain where we found someone who looks exactly like Sirius, except he knows how to speak another language?"

"Yes Lily, I am aware that we did Not, I repeat Not step onto a train and-"

"He is just a little crazy as usual," James said as he walked up to them. Lily turned bright red. She couldn't build up the courage to talk to him ever since she saw what she did.

"Oh, so I see that you wish to speak to us again?" Kitty said

"What are you talking about?' James asked

"Well, there were a few weeks that you avoided us when-"

"Kitty, does it matter?" Lily muttered under her breath loud enough that only Kitty could hear since they were sitting next to each other.

"Well?" Kitty whispered to her

"Just leave it," Lily demanded in a soft tone under her breath," So ... "

"Lily, there you are!"

"This is getting so old," Kitty said to Lily as they both rolled their eyes.

"I know but-"

"Lily, guess what? Remus said that he is going to be sick the week of-"

"How does he know that he is going to be sick?" Lily asked looking at Sirius, and then James, who didn't look at her.

"Um, I don't-"

"Exactly. That is why you shouldn't be getting into others lives. You are nothing but a nosey, slu-" James cut her off

"Lily, just cut it."

"NO!" she yelled at him," I don't like your girlfriend meddling with my life. That is all she ever does, and you want to know something? It pisses me off!" Lily yelled at them both as she stormed off. As she left the Great, Hall, she was sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily couldn't believe what she had just done. She had never yelled at James before, and she never thought she would. She always thought they would talk to each other in a friendly way.

"Lily! Stop running!" Kitty yelled after her. Lily stopped and turned around. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder, and started sobbing again. Together, they walked up to the common room and into their dormitory.

"I can't believe I did that. I didn't mean.. " Lily couldn't stop crying.

"I know, just stop crying. It'll be okay," Kitty said," But it was soooo funny. Scarlett looked like she had just been slapped on the face and been branded like a cow!'

"Really?" Lily said as she sniffled.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I mean, he should understand, and if he doesn't, well then screw him," Kitty said. Lily laughed.

"See? You're better already," she said with a smile.

When Lily walked into the Great Hall the next morning, she felt like she couldn't show her face. She felt as if everyone now hated her. They hated her because she had yelled at one of the most respected guys at school.

"Ms. Evans, I hope that your behavior from last night will not show the rest of the year,' Professor McGonagall said as she stopped her.

"No Professor," she replied

"Good," said the Professor as she walked away. Lily stared into space as she sat down to eat. She started to pick at her food.

"Hey Lily, that was quiet a blow-off last night," Remus said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, well .. " Lily said distantly.

"I would've done the same thing, except it would only be anybody but James," he said

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to yell at James. I actually wouldn't think of you to yell at anyone," Lily said as Kitty sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey Lils, Remus. So, yelled at anyone today?"

"No," Lily said giving her a look

"Hey Evans, James just walked in. Gonna yell at him?" Sirius asked. Lily scowled at him.

Lily looked at James, and fell into a trance with his eyes. She loved the way they just described him. They showed how thoughtful, yet loud and obnoxious he was. She liked he way-

"Lily, can I talk to you?" James said as he tapped her on the shoulder

"Oh, um, yeah," Lily said as she got up and gathered her stuff. She and James walked outside through the corridors.

"So, what did you wanna talk-"

"Lily, do you like me?" he asked her as looked straight into her eyes.

"Um, no," she said very cautiously

"Oh," he said as they kept walking

"What?'

"Nothing, I just, I ... " he kissed her. When he pulled away, she looked shocked.

"Um, James? You have a girlfriend, and I don't want to ruin that."

"No, we broke up," he said as he looked at his feet.

"Oh." Lily looked at her feet, and then at his head.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked, looking into her eyes.

"No."

"What?" James had obviously never been rejected before.

"I said no. You and Scarlett were going out, and if you broke up because of me, then that isn't right. You were meant for each other, and so ... you should keep it that way," Lily said looking him back in the eye. She stared at him for a quick second, but quickly turned and walked away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

During Potions class, Lily couldn't stop staring at James. She felt so bad that she had rejected him, and wished she hadn't.

"Lils, what's wrong?" Kitty asked as she stirred their potion carefully.

"James asked me out," she whispered.

"What?" Kitty tried to whisper, yet she managed to get half the class to look at her," Why would he ask you out if he is still going out with Scarlett?"

Lily looked over at James' partner, and it was none other than Scarlett.

"Oh. I told him that he and Scarlett were meant to be," she said very quietly.

"Why would you do that? You like him, so you should've said yes."

"I know, but I don't want Scarlett down my back every minute, and-"

"I get it, just ... what are you going to do when you have night shifts and stuff?"

"I really don't know," Lily said as she placed a few ingredients into the potion.

"Class, I would like you to now stir your potions once to the right, and then twice to the left, in a slow position. Once you have done that, your potions should be pink. Put them into the tubes, label with your names, place them on my desk, and then you may leave," said their professor.

Lily quickly did as they teacher said, and followed Kitty out of the room.

Lily and James were on a shift together at the main tower that night.

"Lily, I'm sorry about earlier today," James said.

"It's okay, just never do it again," she said softly.

"Fine, but I thought you liked me."

"This is the reason I don't like you. You think you're hot stuff, and you're an arrogant bastard. Just never talk to me again," she said as she sat down in front of one of the windows. She stared out, and gazed at the stars. She thought about everything she felt, about James, about everyone. She looked at one of the stars, and had a tear in her eye.


End file.
